


Time for Christmas Shopping

by PaulaAna



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Gen, code secret santa 2019, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaAna/pseuds/PaulaAna
Summary: Heya! It's not a perfect match but the idea wouldn't leave me alone! I hope you enjoy, Cin! (I'll come up with a better name later!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Time for Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! It's not a perfect match but the idea wouldn't leave me alone! I hope you enjoy, Cin! (I'll come up with a better name later!

The dusting of snow along the school campus was light, falling to the ground and coating it for rarely more than a day. But the arrival of snow meant the arrival of cold, and for most students, that meant it was time to dig out warm clothing for the winter. Warm scarves and jackets and maybe hats, though there was no doubt part of that was to just look cute.   
  
Aelita was excited to go out and spend a day on the town. She had been making plans with all of her friends, to get some time spent in before winter break really got under way and everyone went home for the next couple of weeks. That way, even if she did decide to go home with someone, she had gotten time with everyone.

Now if only her ‘date’ for today would be on time. Here she was, waiting by the gate for Odd to make his way to the gate. Though she wasn’t surprised. Knowing him, he was just now getting out of bed because it was very much winter and he was even harder than usual to get up around this time.    
  
Or maybe she was wrong, if the blob of purple against the pure white background was any indication.    
  
“Hey Princess!”    
  
He came to a stop in front of her, absolutely not almost slipping in the snow trying to get to the gate. “You’re late, you know.” She reminded him. A yip drew her attention to Odd’s bag. Oh come on…   
  
Odd caught where Aelita’s eyes were looking. “Oh! Yeah, I brought Kiwi with me. He’s been real neglected lately with finals and stuff, ya know? I just couldn’t leave my poor dog in dorm all by himself!” He opened the bag to show Aelita the dog inside, and to let him out. And out popped kiwi, in all his doggie glory, with purple doggie jacket and pink booties.

“You remember we were planning to go Christmas shopping right?” Aelita asked, kneeling down to greet the dog with a cheerful headscritch. Just because his owner was a dork didn’t mean that Kiwi didn’t deserve pets.    
  
“Yeah? What of it?”    
  
“...Dogs aren’t allowed in stores.” She had a feeling Odd knew that. And by the grin, she wasn’t sure she was going to like the answer that she was going to get. 

“Oh, I have a plan, don’t you worry Princess.”   
  
...This was going to end with them banned from shopping, wasn’t it? 

* * *

  
  


The shopping center was moderately packed, with many people out to complete (or start, if you had chosen to procrastinate like Odd had) their christmas shopping. Bright lights covered the building with a gorgeous wreath in the windows. No matter how many years Aelita lived here, she didn’t think she was ever quite going to tire of the decorations.   
  


All around them were equally decorated stores, windows lit up, displays drawing her attention all the way to the ceiling. Kiwi was trying to get away with from Odd to investigate the strange noises and smells. Odd was searching through his bag searching for his shopping list, face scrunched up slightly when he couldn’t find it. 

“Oh come on, I have to have brought it…” He grumbled under his breathe. Kiwi stuck his nose into Odd’s bag possibly to help him search. “No, Kiwi, I don’t have any treats for you right now- Aha!”

He held up a piece of folded paper, folded several times over with purple **_secret!_** scrawled on the front. “Alright, let’s see…” He unfolded the present, skimming over it. 

  
Aelita craned her neck to see who he was shopping for out of curiosity. Kiwi was at the top of the list, with a drawing of kiwi doodled in the spaces next to it. Below that were their friends and his sisters. And in little writing at the bottom was a name beginning with a W before Odd folded it up. “Alright, got it!” He said triumphantly.   
  
Oh well, she was spying, she couldn’t complain if she didn’t see the whole thing. She’d probably figure it out. “Who do you want to start with?” There was a lot of places to go and she could barely choose between them!

Odd covered his eyes and spun around dramatically, making far more of a show than it needed to be. Plus if he riled up his dog, it could lead to unwanted attention. His finger landed on a fashion shop at the opposite end of the central lobby. “Let’s start there.”    
  
Well, it was as good a place as any to start, yeah?   
  
The two of them made their way towards the shop, and Aelita decided that it was a worthy first stop. Based on appearances alone, she wasn’t sure she’d find much that’d impress Yumi, but there was no way to knowfor sure until she looked inside. But there was certainly stuff int here that would interest her!    
  
It’d be a good look into stuff she’d want to buy later, and that made it a good stop by itself.   
  
“Now, Princess, I’m going to show you something really neat, alright?” Odd stepped out of line of sight from the window, and knelt down. “Come here Kiwi, c’mere, there we go!” He picked up his dog and held him to his chest. “See, he’s already dressed up, so if I carry him, it’s like I have a baby and they won’t know the difference!”   
  
She rolled her eyes. That was Odd’s bright plan? Somehow, she wasn’t really surprised, but if he thought it’d work… She reached over and grabbed the end of his scarf and draped it over Kiwi’s body. “I’m pretty sure human babies don’t have four legs.”   
  
“Psh, details, details. No one will notice, honest.”

Maybe she should let him go in by himself, so she could theoretically return later and get anything she wanted. . . Nah, she couldn’t abandon him to that. “Well, if you’re sure.”   
  
The clerk at the counter only spared them a short glance when they first walked in. Kiwi was behaving himself fairly well, or at least, wasn’t making much noise, seemingly contented by the gentle scritches on the head Odd was giving him. The selection of the store really was wonderful, and the accessories were cute. As guessed, there was no one really on Aelita’s shopping list that’d really like anything here, though there were cute gloves and hats that Aelita may just have to come back for herself.

Actually, with there was a cute barrette that was red and a dark enough purple to almost look black. Maybe she’d grab that, she could thing of someone that’d it look nice on… Mind made, she bought it.

“Alright, I think I got everything!” Odd said, the arm not holding Kiwi filled with miscellaneous goodies. Now, they’d have to go up and actually face the woman at the counter, and see if they could get away with actually breaking the rules.

Aelita checked out first, just in case. She had less things, and she would like to be able to actually buy the barrette before they possibly got kicked out. She put the gift in her purse and stepped aside to allow Odd to drop his pile of presents onto the counter in front of the lady.    
  
And then things went wrong.

Odd nudged Kiwi enough while putting things down that he actually barked, causing the clerk to look up at him. “Is that a dog…”   
  
“Of course not!” Odd said, before she had a chance to convince herself that it was. “That’s just my son, Kiwi! He’s just learning to talk, you see.”   
  
Oh, don’t burst into laughter and ruin it early, Aelita. “That’s right!” She hoped her grin wasn’t  _ too  _ cheeky. “And he just  _ loves _ animals.”   
  
Odd nodded. “Isn’t that right, my d- son.” He nuzzled the dog, causing him to bark again. Aelita held her arms out for Kiwi.    
  
“I’ll take our- son.” And she could get out of here before she burst into highly unfortunate laughter.    
  
“Thank you dear!” He handed the dog over to her, and she hurried out, catching the clerk’s “pay for your stuff and leave immediately, before I call security.”    
  
Odd ran out, yelling “Thank you!” over his shoulder as he joined Aelita. “I think we should probably head upward. I don’t think Queen Dog Spotter in there would appreciate us hanging around.”   
  
Aelita shook her head, passing his dog back to him. “I don’t think so either.”   
  
“Race you to the next floor?”    
  
“I guess I don’t really have a choice.”

The two took off running for the elevator, looking forward to finishing their shopping and getting lunch...   
  
  



End file.
